netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Nero Aquato
'Nero Aquato the Merman '''is an official character of Hallowteens. Origins Nero was born with Fish Odor Syndrome, a disease that gives off a bad odor of that of fish and thus spent his childhood being alone due to the fact he smelt bad. Of course his parents tried to get him treated but it was proven to be difficult for them. They then believed they should move somewhere where the smell of fish is common and shouldn’t be judged by anyone and that was at a harbour on a beach in Blackhollow in a spot where fish are usually gathered. Around this time it was Nero’s first time seeing the ocean and even from a young age he enjoyed looking at it. When he was a little older he learned how to swim but his parents were left concerned as he would spend hours in the ocean swimming and apparently made “friends with the fish”. It also became quite concerning as he would attack anyone that would dare ruin it someway from littering to even urinating in it. He grew to love the sea but finds himself being overprotective of it and due to how almost territorial he it actually scares off locals from going near the beach. He was almost like a predator of the sea. In his teens his parents suddenly died ironically by drowning in a river. He actually went to that same river to in hopes to find and save them but nothing was founded, it was then he spent the remainder of his life alone, feeling raised by the sea and people were becoming less afraid of Nero as time went by since he was now older he can be arrested. So Nero took another option, from self-taught he managed to make himself a merman costume to be realistic looking as possible and with it he can scare people off, however Halloween was approaching and he wasn’t educated about the subject of Halloween so when he went to scare people off they did scream but then laughed as obviously despite the realistic look it was still a costume. But then the curse struck and he became his costume, a living merman. His past life as a human became blurry but his love for the sea remained while the memories of his parents also remain but instead of remembering them drowning he now thinks that they were killed by mankind’s technology. Now he believes he is a true defender of the seas and is hateful towards any land dweller and even killing them for even setting foot into the water and when he sees the wizard Wiseman making his announcement on a barrier around the town Nero believes that he can’t defend just a small portion of the sea, he needs to defend it entirely but to do so he needs to break the barrier…so he must kill other land dwellers in order to obtain freedom. Gameplay As the Merman, he fight stand to pure strength, not powerless. Note that is became the merman and also using breath in water as well. A cross between Aquaman and Rikuo. A fatality similar to Rain from Mortal Kombat. Movelist Special Moves * '''Trident Fury: '''Nero will do multiple stabs with his trident. * '''Trident Stab: '''Nero will fall straight down while stabbing the ground with his trident, hits overhead and causes a ground bounce. * '''Trident Throw: '''Nero will throw his trident. Both Light and Medium on the ground aim straight while in the air Light is angled straight down and medium is angeled downwards which hits off the ground. Heavy on the ground is aimed upwards at an angle while in the air he aims straight. Mashing any one of the attack buttons would have him throw a second trident that is thrown in the same direction that attack button is assigned too. * '''Aqua Slash: '''Nero will slash upwards with his trident while being launched in the air with water. * '''Trident Pierce: '''Nero will rush forward while piercing with his trident; this attack causes multiple hits and a hard knockdown. Pressing Medium again during this move causes him to one more rush attack that causes a wall bounce. * '''Water Slide: '''Nero will slide forward while leaving behind a trail of water and doing a slide kick attack. This hits off the ground. He can also dodge projectiles due to being low to the ground. Pressing Heavy again during this move will cause him to cancel the move and instead stab his trident into the opponent’s chest which causes a crumple state. * '''Bubble Blow: '''Nero will remove his mask and shoots out some bubbles that travel fullscreen, does multiple hits and causes good stun. Pressing Light again before he shoots out the bubbles has him instead shoot out three large ones, if the opponent physically touches them unguarded they will be trapped in the bubble for a small period of time, allowing Nero to get in close. * '''Water Flow: '''Nero will summon a stream of water from his fist that covers fullscreen and pushes the opponent back while doing damage. Pressing Medium again during this move will have water suddenly burst into an watery explosion that causes a wall bounce. * '''Water Portal: '''Nero will have a water portal appear below him which then he’ll spin into it and then appears from the ground out of another water portal behind the opponent. Pressing Heavy during this move will have him slash with his trident upwards as he rises back up. Terror Moves * '''Ocean Rage: '''Nero will say “Feel the wrath of the ocean!” as he points his trident out and summon a tsunami that covers the whole screen doing multiple hits, this attack also hits off the ground. * '''Trident Needle: '''Nero will say “No Escape!” as he stabs his trident into the ground which then causes a barrage of tridents to sprout out in a path right in front of them, this attack also hits off the ground. Nightmare Fuel * '''Creature of the Deep: '''Nero will stab his trident into the opponent’s chest, shattering the ribs. He’ll then use his trident to lift the opponent over and slam him/her down to the ground behind him, shattering the neck. Finishing Moves Night Terrors * '''Fish Food: '''Nero will stab his trident into the opponents chest and then opens up a water portal and jumps in with the opponent still attached to his trident. They end up underwater as Nero holds out the still impaled opponent to a passing shark that comes by and bits the opponent off the trident and bites them in half. * '''Bubble Pop: '''Nero will create a giant bubble around the opponent and then moves the bubble into the opponents mouth, filling them up with water and bloating them up more and more until they suddenly explode. With a mix of water and guts all over the area. Arcade ''Nero Aquato/Arcade Sequences Battle Intro A water portal appears on the ground and suddenly Nero will hop out with his trident ready and says “Tonight you are sleeping with the fishes!” Victory Pose Nero will slam his trident down saying “Stay out of my waters!” Fun Facts * Also im being really creative with haivng the characters be already assosiated with the monsters they become before changing, yeah and the whole thing with him putting on a costume to scare people away from the beach is totaly something a Scooby Doo villain woud do. * BTW just in case you havne't noticed since doing Bram Renfield the Vampire i've been doing monsters inspred by the Universal Monsters and this guy is meant to be inspired by the Creature from the Black Lagoon although the only simularity is just that they are both half man and half fish but other than i took inspirations from other fishman, most mainly being Rikuo from Darkstaklers while also giving the guy Atlantian armor to boot. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Dev Fighter characters Category:Hallowteens characters Category:Monsters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters